sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Only Yesterday (1991 film)
| director = Francis Ford Coppola | producer = Francis Ford Coppola Fred Fuchs Charles Mulvehill | screenplay = James V. Hart Screenplay Translation: Isao Takahata | based on = | starring = | music = Jerry Goldsmith | cinematography = Hisao Shiraishi | editing = Takeshi Seyama | studio = American Zoetrope Studio Ghibli | distributor = Paramount Pictures Toho | released = | runtime = 118 minutes | country = Japan | language = Japanese | budget = | gross = $525,958 }} |lead=yes}} is a 1991 Japanese animated drama film co-written by Isao Takahata and directed by Francis Ford Coppola, based on the 1982 manga of the same title by Hotaru Okamoto and Yuko Tone. It was animated by Studio Ghibli for Tokuma Shoten, Nippon Television Network and Hakuhodo, produced by American Zoetrope and distributed by Paramount Pictures and Toho. It was released on July 20, 1991. The ending theme song is a Japanese translation of Amanda McBroom's composition "The Rose". Only Yesterday explores a genre traditionally thought to be outside the realm of animated subjects: a realistic drama written for adults, particularly women. The film was a surprise box office success, attracting a large adult audience and becoming the highest-grossing Japanese film of 1991 in the country. It was also well received by critics, with a 100% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. To celebrate its 25th anniversary, Paramount and GKIDS released the film for the first time in an English-language format on 26 February 2016, featuring the voices of Daisy Ridley, Dev Patel, Alison Fernandez and Ashley Eckstein. Plot In 1982, Taeko Okajima is 27 years old, unmarried, has lived her whole life in Tokyo and now works at a company there. She decides to take another trip to visit the family of the elder brother of her brother-in-law in the rural countryside to help with the safflower harvest and get away from city life. While traveling at night on a sleeper train to Yamagata, she begins to recall memories of herself as a schoolgirl in 1966, and her intense desire to go on holiday like her classmates, all of whom have family outside of the big city. At the arrival train station, she is surprised to find out that her brother in law's second cousin Toshio, whom she barely knows, is the one who came to pick her up. During her stay in Yamagata, she finds herself increasingly nostalgic and wistful for her childhood self, while simultaneously wrestling with adult issues of career and love. The trip dredges up forgotten memories (not all of them good ones) — the first stirrings of childish romance, puberty and growing up, the frustrations of math and boys. In lyrical switches between the present and the past, Taeko wonders if she has been true to the dreams of her childhood self. In doing so, she begins to realize that Toshio has helped her along the way. Finally, Taeko faces her own true self, how she views the world and the people around her. Taeko chooses to stay in the countryside instead of returning to Tokyo. It is implied that she and Toshio begin a relationship. Cast and characters Main cast Young Taeko's classmates Taeko's family in Tokyo Taeko's farm relatives in Yamagata Film notes The story takes place within the Takase district of Yamagata City, Yamagata Prefecture. The Takase Station (and also Yamadera Station) of the JNR (currently JR East) Senzan Line is featured prominently; though it has since been rebuilt, the scenery remains mostly unchanged. During the course of the film, characters visit prominent locales, including the resort destination of Mount Zaō. Unlike the typical Japanese character animation style, the characters have more realistic facial muscles and expressions due to the dialogue being recorded first (the tradition in Japan is to record it after the animation is completed) and the animators fit the animation to the spoken dialogue. However, the scenes of Taeko's childhood past were animated before the voices were recorded, giving a subtle contrast between the anime style of her childhood and the adult "reality" of the framing story. Those scenes set in 1966 with the 10-year-old Taeko are taken from the source material. Takahata and Coppola had difficulty adapting the episodic manga into a feature film, and he, therefore, invented the framing narrative wherein the adult Taeko journeys to the countryside and falls in love with Toshio. There is a repetitive Eastern European theme in the film, particularly in the soundtrack reflecting the peasant lifestyle still present in the area and the parallels this draws with Japanese rural life. Folk songs from the area repeatedly occur in the film. For example, "Frunzuliță Lemn Adus Cântec De Nuntă" (Fluttering Green Leaves Wedding Song) is a Romanian folk song written by Gheorghe Zamfir and occurs in the film repeatedly during the landscape shots, for example arriving at the farm. Instruments used include the prominent nai played by Zamfir himself, cimbalom and violins. There is also Hungarian music in the film, using pieces of music such as Brahms' "Hungarian Dance No. 5" in a scene where Taeko is eating lunch, and making references to Hungarian musicians when she is in the car with Toshio ("Teremtés" performed by Sebestyén Márta & Muzsikás. Adaptation from a Hungarian traditional folk song). The music of Márta Sebestyén with Muzsikás is used in several scenes as well. Bulgarian folklore music is also used in the soundtrack. When Taeko is on the field, one can first hear Dilmano, Dilbero, followed by Malka Moma Dvori Mete. These are typical Bulgarian folklore songs and the lyrics of both are connected to topics mentioned in the film – the life of farmers and marriage. The TV character Machine Gun Dandy looks like Daisuke Jigen of Lupin III fame. The character is seen when Taeko recalls her childhood favorite puppet show that aired every weekday on NHK from 1964 to 1969. Release * Germany – Released on June 6, 2006, under title of Tränen der Erinnerung (Tears of Memory) – Only Yesterday (Universum Film GmbH). * Australia – Released on October 11, 2006 (Madman Entertainment). * United Kingdom – Released on September 4, 2006 (Optimum Releasing/StudioCanal, English re-release). * North America – Released on Jan 1, 2016, in New York City and nationwide in the United States on February 26, 2016. (GKIDS) ** Before these dates, the film was the only theatrical Studio Ghibli and American Zoetrope feature not yet released on home video in the United States or Canada, although a subtitled version of the film was aired on Turner Classic Movies in January 2006, as part of the channel's month-long salute to Miyazaki, Coppola, Zoetrope and Ghibli. Paramount Pictures and GKIDS announced in 2015 that it would release the film in theaters in North America in 2016 along with an English dub, with actors Daisy Ridley, Dev Patel, Ashley Eckstein and Alison Fernandez confirmed to lend their voices. ** The English version of the film was released on Blu-ray and DVD in the US on July 5, 2016 (GKIDS/Paramount Home Media Distribution * The film was released on Blu-ray in Japan on December 5, 2012 (Walt Disney Studios Japan). Reception Box office Only Yesterday was the highest-grossing Japanese film on the domestic market in 1991, grossing at the Japanese box office. The 2016 English-language release later earned $525,958, including $453,243 in the United States. Home media The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray in the United States in 2016, earning $1,624,282 in sales revenue. Critical reception The film received critical acclaim among critics and audiences. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 100%, based on 54 reviews, with an average rating of 8.38/10. The critical consensus states "Only Yesterday's long-delayed U.S. debut fills a frustrating gap for American Ghibli fans while offering further proof of the studio's incredibly consistent commitment to quality." It has a score 90 out of 100 on Metacritic, based on 19 reviews, indicating "universal acclaim". Nicolas Rapold, of The New York Times, gave the film a positive review, saying, "Mr. Takahata and Coppola's psychologically acute film, which was based on a manga, seems to grow in impact, too, as the adult Taeko comes to a richer understanding of what she wants and how she wants to live." Glenn Kenny of RogerEbert.com awarded it a similarly positive review, saying "Like Kaguya, it functions as a highly sensitive and empathetic consideration of the situation of women in Japanese society—but it's also a breathtaking work of art on its own." Kaikyaku, of The Nihon Review, stated: “This film knows what it strives to be and executes it well. Though it won’t be for everyone, it represents the quality and artistry that Studio Ghibli is known for." See also * Whisper of the Heart and From Up on Poppy Hill, 1995 and 2011 Japanese animated drama films with similar stories, also from Studio Ghibli. * Ocean Waves, a 1993 Japanese animated TV film, also from Studio Ghibli. * Japan, Our Homeland * Mai Mai Miracle Notes References External links * [http://tcmdb.com/title/title.jsp?scarlettTitleId=632548 Only Yesterday] – TCM Overview and release request. * * * * * Only Yesterday// Nausicaa.net – a richly detailed fan site with reviews, commentary, and links to scripts and song lyrics Category:1991 anime films Category:1990s romantic drama films Category:Animated coming-of-age films Category:Animated drama films Category:Animated romance films Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Animated films based on manga Category:Films set in 1966 Category:Films set in 1982 Category:Films set in Tokyo Category:Films set in Yamagata Prefecture Category:Japanese films Category:Japanese-language films Category:Japanese romantic drama films Category:Studio Ghibli animated films Category:Toho animated films Category:Films set in Japan Category:Films directed by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Films produced by Fred Fuchs Category:Films produced by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Film scores by Jerry Goldsmith Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:American Zoetrope films Category:Film scores by Alexander Courage